Problem: $\left(-3x + 1\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(-3x + 1\right)\left(-3x + 1\right)$ $= -3x \cdot \left(-3x + 1\right) + 1 \cdot \left(-3x + 1\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( -3x - 3x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 9x^2 - 6x + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 9x^2 - 6x + 1$